Lethal Adrenaline
by Sxmone
Summary: They call me Doser...Who are they kidding?Im too much of a wreck to save the world...Daisuke's crazy?,vampire love,with a little twist..FINAL CHAP UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon,but i do own Kyoko-my original character.

Contains bad language,drug reference,violence,suicide,some sex, tiny bit of yaoi,and a hallucinating Daisuke.**Rated R**.If you'll get offended by something then piss off.Im not forcing you to read it!I have the first amendment to back me up! THIS STORY IS THE PRODUCT OF MY CREATIVE YET DISTURBING IMAGINATIONchildren:**be gone**

Summary- It's 00659,and by now everyone has either converted,or normalized. However, Daisuke happens to be the only human left who continues his strange habits-that force him to make a decision. As Ken tries to develop a virus that will force the scenesters to take over the norm,Davis is stuck between death,or...well,death

Lethal Adrenaline by:M-chan

**Prologue:Dear Diary**

_They call me Doser._

_Since this is my first entry,i guess i should tell you what is going on._

_Well,you know,just in case those bastards at school make me convert one day,maybe someone will find you..and say,"Gee,that Daisuke kid really wasn't crazy." but,who knows?Oh i forgot to introduce myself..My names Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya-Davis for short. I guess this is where i write about how great life is,right?_

_Well,its anything but great._

_It's kind of confusing..because well,right now there's two worlds. The Norm and The scene,to be exact. A while back,me and a team of other "normal kids" Found out we were digidestined. To make a long story short we wasted our teenage years trying to save our world,and the digiworld from destruction. We all had digital partners,called digimon-but all of that has changed. When the leaders of our world found out about this,all hell broke loose. _

_Now,The norm is the real world everyone lived in back in the old days,when cars were still a means for transportation. There's the digiworld-now called the "scene"..Its more like a spiritual/computer world. A place where vampires and Kitsunes replaced digimon..hollow evil people we once called friends,with different levels of play..Its interesting,i guess, even more scary. Back to my nickname..."doser" kids at school call me that,you know. To be able to switch between the norm & the scene,you must take a daily pill called "the Dose"._

_Lots of people used to do it,because the norm is really boring..but it seemed like one day,everyone just stopped.Saying that scientist found some studies or something like that..well i never heard of any studies,and all the people i used to know,who have discontinued their dose..act like they don't even know i exist anymore,so i keep taking mine. Besides,i like to be able to talk to the cool identities in the scene..but the normie kids don't understand. _

_Thus, i am Doser. _

_Now the people who live in the scene,are called Scenesters. When a person converts,their physical body stays in the norm,hollow,until a deleted(killed)scenester occupies it. Technicly,only their conscious mind lives in the scene,using an empty body,becoming an identity. The scene is so realistic though,it feels like you're **really there**,but your soul is vulnerable..That's what my parents tell me,but what the hell is that supposed to mean?Aliens are capable of eating your soul?Yeah,Right. Sometimes i wonder if people in the norm even think about what they are saying...bah. Who am i kidding?No matter how much they call me doser,i'm a normie myself.. life this simple is how I'll end my days. Who needs the scene,anyway?_

"It's tragic really..I honestly think the boy doesn't deserve it."

The mysterious girl sighed,the dim red light of the room clocking her obvious anxiety.

"Deserves what?" Said another,lower voice.

Silence.

"Come on Taichi,don't play games with me," She snapped. He kept his calm,nonchalant attitude. "Thats why you can't control this mission..you're just like the little normies yourself!Letting feelings get in the way?...you don't even know this kid.." The message he put across the table,was clearly stated. Yet the girl wouldn't give in so easily. "Yeah,but i feel-" "there we go again!Look Ky,its not about how you feel...think of how the lives of millions of people will feel when they die because of some selfish--hey where are you going?" Footsteps leading away from the conversation set the tone of stubbornness."Unlike some people,i think everyone's mind deserves privacy. Even the little doser..And out of all people..You're his friend!from now on,we don't know each other,or Ken. Got it?"

"Just as i thought...if you want something done,you gotta do it yourself."


	2. Dangerous Affairs

**CH.1:DANGEROUS AFFAIRS**

_"As if i never saw the fork in the road..."_

_"Was it good enough reason?"_  
Friday, June 25th

"Forbidden,forbidden,forbidden..." The words kept replaying over again in my head.

"Forbidden,fo-stop!"But my mind resisted my own interfering.

"So what's the following of God and serving him?..Daisuke?" Tai's voice boomed around the small classroom as I looked up."Forbidden," I practically yelled. As the classroom went silent,one boy snickered

"Haha..stupid doser!"Tai just stared at me,dumbfounded.

"Er...I mean to not follow the act is forbidden...to follow it is required!" I corrected myself quickly.  
"Okaaay...class dismissed."All the students left,almost running outside to the warmth and light of the sun.

"Daisuke..."

I was pulling my bag onto my shoulder,asI turned around and Tai rested a hand on my other shoulder."What was that back there?"

"Um...i just got confused with my own thoughts,sorry" I tried to plaster on a smile.

"No,don't be sorry...i know this transition is hard for you,but i promise along with God and myself we can get you back on the right track." "...sure..." He smiled at me,as I returned a weak one,heading out the door smirking to myself. "Tsk...right track..." Although everyone believed Taichi invited me to the class for my own good,I for one know the teachers persuaded him to bring me..to try and make me break my dose. Well that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Daisuke!" I turned around dully to see Tai running after me. "I think I'll head home with you,after homework we can practice for our soccer game if thats alright with you..?" "Whatever you want" I exclaimed. What a day this was turning out to be. Teacher,my ass..At heart,Tai longed to play the part of a kid again..which was where he belonged.  
--  
We sat our bags down on the kitchen table as Tai sat,I continued down the hallway to my room "Be right back Taichi!" I yelled to him almost running. I slowed my pace to a walk into my room,The blinds were shut tightly closed and it was exceptionally dark in my room, i closed the door...or did I? My hands were in my pockets,and in less than 5 seconds i was being swept off my feet and thrown onto my bed. I could feel very wet lips press against mine harsh fully,Then,it just all stopped before my eyes. "What took you so long!" "Taichi Walks slowly.." I smirked and kissed her on the cheek. Who's this you ask?well..i have to tell you, just be patient.

Rewind:Wrong Place, Wrong time

Friday,June 13th-

There was practically no sun in the sky,as this day seemed to be so dark,like night instead,..I walked around the scene endlessly, why was i back in this place anyway?

"Ken!" -This awoke me out of my drowsy state.

I looked over to the right and there she was,a girl stepping out of the bushes,who spotted me also. Slender pupils hazed with a golden tint seemed to shoot through my own,that traveled curiously down her body to reveal an odd attire. A black corset,outlined in crimson clung to her top half. A multi-colored,layered silk skirt fell past her ankles,dragging on the floor. A pointed collar cape hung open in the front,her pale face framed by jet black hair that concealed one eye,all the way down to her waist. To put it simply she looked like she could be Dracula's wife. I stared,helplessly.

"Oh...You must be Ken with a smile like that." Her voice spoke to me mesmorizingly ,it sent a sharp pain through my body. Yet I just kept looking at her dully,she continued to move closer. She wrapped her fragile arms around my neck loosely and pinned me against a tree i stood in front of ,as i swallowed my courage. I started to beg for her not to eat me,and that i was only visiting the Scene,but no words came from within. Shaking my head quickly i threw her off of me.

"I'm not Ken!"

Those eyes glared.

"Sorry i didn't tell you sooner...i was just kinda...distracted--" "Don't blame your stupidity on me,baka."  
I looked down at the ground and frowned some. As confused as i was, she wasn't helping. I started to turn away,as She grabbed my wrist. "But you're pretty cute for a baka.." I looked back at her,and smiled.

"If it helps,i think i know the Ken you're looking for." "Oh well forget him,i want to get to know you"

_...don't talk to strangers,don't talk to strangers..._

I tried to tell myself,and failed horribly. As far as i was concerned,she wasn't a stranger..she knew Ken, i knew Ken...that was good enough reason right?

Friday,June 25th  
"That's not good enough reason to move her in with you!"  
"I knew you'd say that. You wanted to know how we met and i told you."

"So..."

"Ive gotta log off..I've got tons of homework. Talk to you later?" The tiny blue digimon sighed. He was in his weakest state,desperately,defenseless.

"..I guess so. bye?" "Yeah.." with a flash of light through my laptop,the portal to the scene was closed,enough for me. I sighed deeply,hearing a toilet flush in the background as Taichi returned to the kitchen. I started doing my homework,atl east_ trying_ to to concentrate.

"Well,well,well..What's this?" I looked over at Tai ,who was holding a plastic container with some red liquid in it."Looks rotten..,ill do you a favor and ..get rid of it."

"No! its nothing!" I jumped up quickly , and snatched it away from him. He kept his hand firm around the container glaring at me for a moment,then released it. I used my free hand to take out a plate of left over rice,and shove it towards him "Here Eat this."

I got out of that kitchen quickly,stroking the plastic container with my hand "almost lost you.."I snickered,as i walked down the hall.

I now stood in the middle of my room reaching my hand out. "Here..Take it"

"Thanks," She smiled taking the container and opening the lid. Out from my bed appeared a silhouette of a young woman."You almost got me into deep shit, Kyoko" "No i didn't.." I watched her drink some of the continents, then look up at me "You're the one who said _oh it'll be fine in the fridge,no one will look there_. remember?mmm...this tastes really good,you been working out?drinking more water?what?"

I grinned as we both laughed for a meer second from her little joke about my good tasting blood. I took the container out of her hand setting it on the table next to my bed,"Never thought id be renting my room out to fucking vampire." "Always expect the unexpected,"She smiled.

"Ive got to go keep an eye on Tai." I said more to myself,than to her.Not really expecting an answer.

"..He sounds like a weird kid,isn't he like 4 years older than you?"

I stared at her dully,standing in the center of the room."...so are you."-And with thatI walked out.

Sitting across from Tai,i opened up my laptop."_Urgent message from:Konor_" bounced around the screen. "Ugh..as soon as i get settled..what should I..argh." i scratched my head.

"Well you know what they say..,"Tai began. "Always expect the unexpected.." I stopped typing and stared up at him. Didn't kyoko just..?Ah,forget it. I'm probably just loosing my mind. "Um..yeah,"I sighed. The next few hours seemed like days...The moment Taichi left it felt like 1 million lbs of stress was lifted off my shoulders. Little did i know,twice as much was about to be re-added.


	3. Red handed and cocked to the left

**CH.2: RED HANDED AND COCKED TO THE LEFT**

_"And he's forgotten the differnce between reality & dreaming..."_

_"...Where am I?"_

"You're Late" Tai glanced his eyes down at the watch tightly around his wrist "hm..about 1 hour" It was 4 p.m in the daylight and i had walked into the small classroom late for the 7th time."I saw you at school today,you showed up there on time,this place is no different,God willl pu-" "Ew gross! look what the doser's got! hater marks!" I turned around and looked at this short haired girl with brown eyes,she was pointing to my face. Everyone else in the classroom looked,then put their hands together and began to pray

Fucking religious-brainwashing-bullshit.

"...What now.." I glanced down,and everything looked normal..I placed a hand on my neck,feeling the two tiny holes. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the wall,I saw the hickeys. I shrugged."No big deal.." "Oh it is a big deal." Grimencing,i glanced up at Tai "...crap..."

Outside of the classroom,"**Disgusting**," He spat. I looked down at the floor while listening to this lecture from Taichi-he spoke as if he were a real teacher .It came to mind how big of a deal the incident really was. Hickies,were proof of "foreplay",and/or any other acts of sensual contact. This,in the norm was forbidden to those under 28,or who were married. Something only scenesters did. _Dirty_,degrading. I wondered why all of a sudden normies had become so strict. "Can i go back inside now?" "Can you tell me everything i just lectured you on?" "um..n-" "there's your answer! I really don't even want you here right now,you can go home Daisuke." He shook his head at me "You should be ashamed.."

I walked down the same old dirty streets on the pathway to my house."I can't believe I wasted all that time.." I stuck my cold hands into my pockets with my bottom lip stuck out. I thought of myself as becoming a wreck.A nervous wreck,a sex fin wreck,an Addicted wreck,every wreck you could of imagined. All these things had been introduced to me too fast..-Damn Kyoko And soon i found myself taking a wrong turn at a very familiar street..I suppose I got lost and found myself walking ,until i turned myself into a Cafe ,it had began to rain.

I sat down in one of the chairs as I heard an familiar voice rant on about nonsense. " I have no clue...she must of stood me up!" "Well forget her Ken,you know how girls in the scene are." "omf!" I flung forward a little as someone slapped me hard on my back,I turned my head to look at him. It was,you know it,Ken. His face looked a little surprised for some reason though the expression had changed "Whoa. What the hell happened to you?" He stepped back a bit."Don't ask..."I replied quietly,my hair was wet and in my face,my eyes had circles under them. I guess i must of looked horrible like that but, I couldn't help it."Now don't go and be gettin' all offended on me bro, comin' have a drink of Sake!" He waved his hand in the air,gesturing with a glass. I closed my eyes,trying to imagine myself somewhere else,and it wasn't working.

"..I don't have time for this...I have to leave now,Ken."

I got up and walked outside into the darkness,i really didn't have time for drunken nonsense. I walked about two feet outside the door when a figure quickly made its way to me as I backed against the wall and let it come closer and closer. A hood atop its head, it rested its hands on my shoulder,the wind blowing off its hood to reveal that distinct face. "Daisuke where were you!" She shrilled.

"I.." "I knew you got kicked out of Tai's class he sent an email,lucky i got it before your parents got home Daisuke! i worried about you..." "I'm really sorry but i can-"

she placed her hands on my cheeks,stopping my voice right there in my throat. Her face looked strange,not the normal evil look she always had on..she actually did look worried "SO !..you just left to see a girl..I see how it is" I turned to my side looking at Ken.Fuck. "I don't really have time for this,Ken-"

"...Ken?" I saw her glance over at him, examining him slightly "Yea I'm ken,you wanna make something of it?" he laughed to himself...stupid drunk, then his friend walked outside the cafe too "hey...babe" He grinned and looked over at Kyoko i watched them, then whispered to her"That's the same Ken you were looking for.."

"Well ive got my eyes on something else tonight...dinner"She grinned,watching the boy next to him,as i hugged Ken."Come on man...lets let my friend and your friend get to know each other better.." "suuuuuuuuuuuuuure...want some Sake?" He must have been too drunk to even realize it was Kyoko. And in that moment i began to think..How could Ken have been in the scene supposedly,and now the norm?I was the only doser to my knowledge...but all that thinking began to hurt my head.

I stared at the red lines on the clock that read 11:44,as the numbers slowly began to fade to a haze i could make nothing of..Lying on my back,hands over my stomach i realized i was on a couch in Ken's living room. I didn't remember much of anything after we left the bar,after a few sakes. I must have slept for a while,in the hopes of waking up to an actually sober Ken. Off to the side i heard voices..not the ones in my head.  
"Yeah..exactly..you can't go too harsh on delicates like that now can ya?..uh-huh..you have a good night,alright,see ya" I dully glanced over to the door,i saw the back of ken standing there closing it,then the darkness of my eyelids,i was falling asleep.

"Wake up...c'mon wake up you lazy fuck." "fuck you Ken..." "ah,Sir Daisuke is awake...you know,i think its about time you learned Daisuke..." "Nani..?" I opened my eyes,looking to Ken,whoa cted as if he didn't hear me."What," repeated. I tried to find his dialated pupils,probably huge off getting high from some drug no one's ever heard of but him..but instead found a darkened face with light yellow eyes,skinny pupils and an evil grin. "The game of the vampires...the scene..the norm..you're being fucked over,didn't ya know?" I sat up giving him an exasperated look. "You LOOK like you've just been fucked over...and the game of the vampires? Believe me,i know more than you... i'm dating one you fuck." Ken stood up placing his hands behind his back pacing a bit. "Ah...Don't get to cocky my mortal friend,i think you know nothing...but the cycle,because you're part of it.." "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Oh Yeah.  
He was definently high off some shit.  
But i just decided to go along with it all."Mortal?ha. You wish you were good enough to be called a vampire,Ken..You're nothing but a wimp,you couldn't convert if you tried"

A light chuckle came from him as he looked at the floor "You know Daisuke,we all wish things..." He slowly edged over to me and moved in very close to my face,inches away,his eyes opened wide, "And i wish she'd hurry up and kill you...you aren't good enough to be a vampire either ya know?What?You think your special because 'satan' talks to you? he's in your head?hah...he's just fucking with your already fucked up mind my little ignorant one..because** I!**..."he stood up extending his arms,as if they were wings no one else could see,but him, grinning. "Am Spawned from Satan himself...an experiment you may say?yes.but..who really gives a fuck?hahaha...who really gives a fuck about you Daisuke,huh? you think people are going to pity you..you've got your little 'depression' ,and issues,you think people are gonna feel sorry for you?Doser. No..because no one gives a fuck about you!No one cares...Kyoko? uh-uh she doesn't care about you,no one does...you might as well do us all a favor and kill yourself,you worthless piece of shit!just give up the act and die. Convert,at least!..please?Daisuke you just don't get it...god..you're so fucking stupid..your just so dumb,and blind!"

With anger in my eyes i readied myself to jump at him,but i couldn't. Straps from the couch i was laying in found there way tightly around my wrist and ankles,Ken came closer,with a syringe in his hand "Now say Goodnight Daisuke...hopefully,soon you'll become fucking material for something greater than a human-being...'cause you sure are doing a shitty job at that..but..ah well..might as well try eh?Here it goes...oh yeah..when do you think Satan will talk to ya again eh?or does he even fucking care..." I watched him inch the needle closer and closer to my arm "...You're crazy,"I spat. Ken looked up grinning sickly,and licked up my neck to my lips,pulling me into a full kiss. "Oh believe me...I know."

"FUCK!" I gasped for air,and jumped up out of my bed. Running to the bathroom, rinsing my mouth out about a million times,splashing cold water onto my face. I shook my head, drying my face with a towel then looked around my bathroom and sighed a sigh of relief "Damn..dream..a nightmare," I went back to my room sitting on my bed,lonely..i decided to push the thought of Ken out of my mind,and back to what had happened earlier tonight..if that wasn't a dream also.

"It's the same thing every time...every time."..Why?..why does it seem like every time something goes wrong,i find her?At the cafe...she came to me..after i had been kicked out of Tai's class..Why was i kicked out of Tai's class? Becasue i was late and had markings from her!It occurs to me..its like she comes back to fix her mistakes or make up for them..Every time I'm with her its like theres something she wants to tell me..something she knows that i don't..something...

Could it be true? Oh well...even if it is..i still go back to her..every time...it's like I'm lost without her..Why can't i sleep?" I held my head and thrashed it around..Its always like this,i just can never stop thinking ...could it be my medication?..I don't know..

"You know...I'm starting to think you're the real vampire here..." I glanced over to the window where Kyoko was leaning up against it in the moonlight,she surprised me "I just can't sleep...insomniac i guess maybe its c-" "Davis...are you sure about this?" I gave her a puzzled look. "About what?"..I looked over at her wishing she didn't know exactly what was going on in my mind,what i was thinking. "You know what...me and Tai,you're a human, you're meant to do all that stuff with God and everything..after all your world has gone through,religion seems to be the only sacred thing left. So much confusion about the scene..not to mention what Ken ..nevermind." Puzzlement faded to curiosity. "What about Ken?" At my question,she stared at me for a moment,then to the floor..then changed the subject quickly. "Nothing...anyway..i know I've been invading in on your life lately and causing you problems but.." "You're not invading!" I got up quickly and held her wrists "You're not invading, you're supposed to be here i know it!..I..(i really didn't want to admit it,but)..I need you." I leaned my head down onto her chest and held her there..damn i was acting histaricle,i was embarrassing myself. "Eh...?" Her eyes fell to the top of my head. I sighed and let go of her,going out through my window down into the streets.  
"Davis...?"

"I need some air.." walking slowly down a beaten old path i lead myself into an alley way.. I sat down to think . I let my mind look back onto how i had just got up and left,childish i supose...but not that any of it matters..i just needed to get away from my life for a little bit..i wondered how long i would stay away..but the answer to that was not found ..soon i found myself laying on the cold concrete floor curled up in my little ball of safety where no one could get to me, finnaly.

**"Daaaaaavis.." **

There it was. That damn voice again,i stood up wobbling,I stared down at the floor,everything seemed to be spinning. I tried walking until i found myself in another alley way,using the wall for support. I must have walked for at least 20 minutes...20 minutes that seemed to erase itself from my memory,like a street cleaner following a trail of dirt. Perfectly clean, gone. Never existed.

I Looked up at the door "42b," it read. "..where am I?" I sat down leaning with my back to the door..i saw the sun coming up, and heard a familiar voice. "What the..?" Oh crap. It was Tai. It was **his** house,i knew it looked familiar, this apartment! "Oh,h-hey Taichi..." I fell to the ground my eyes going in and out of focus,all i wanted to know was what was going on? But soon,i didn't even have enough energy to think...everything was spinning again,i was being swallowed up into a spiral of darkness,and there i stood before **him**.

"Daisuke,you've come" "But of course...i need you..help me be evil...," The words and voice came from within me,but i have no recollection of telling myself what to say. It was as if someone else was controlling me..as if i was nothing but a host body for a scenester. Looking around,the world seemed to be in chaos. Where the school should have been,lay a pile of bodies,about 10 people were scavenging through them,if any good body parts were left. What was this place?was it real?was it a dream? "Well...first i must kill...you must kill..we must kill...kill..kill them...rid them from this worthless planet..make room for _them_" "No!" I pulled a knife from my pocket and stabbed at what seemed to be an invisible wall in front of me..i as the blade hit it, ripples erupted. He put his hand against it,and i flew back.

"Daisuke Motomiya!" "Huh?yes.." I looked up wiping the drool from my mouth... "Classroom?"I thought. How did i get here? There were snickers heard in the background and giggles "STUPID DOSER" I looked around as everything began to spin again "May i please b-be..excused..." I basically whispered the words to myself. As the syllables traced off to a place unknown...

**"Kill..Kill them all...prove to me your worth..she doesn't know what shes talking about.."**

I ran..stumbling through the empty halls holding onto lockers as i tripped and stumbled getting slower and slower. I heard a faint ring of a bell in the back ground as students flooded the halls. I was hanging onto the locker as my body slowly went to the floor..I saw all the lockers with blood smeared over them..blood on the floor..out of no where. Snakes,rats,Beatles,bugs crawling across the floor gnawing on bones,lockers opened as blood came pouring out of them flooding the hall..

**"Hahaha...Dead...no matter what its all your fault!her fault!your fault!" **

"Who! Who are you talking about!" I wanted to scream..but it felt as if my life was being drained from an unknown source. All the students quicken their pace,running through the hall,stomping all over me..I screamed but none of them could hear me..the blood faded into water..boiling water,acid..it ran over them as they dissolved in mid air..i saw the wave getting closer and closer to me

**"Now do you be lieve? do you see what you've done?There's no way out.."**

Oh how it burns..burning with pure rage,envy,and hate. The pain was too much to describe,and in the midst of it all,there she was, floating above me..It was Kyoko, she was all bloody too.."K-Kyoko...What are you doing here?"

**"Dead..all dead..why Daisuke?"**

"Shit...not you too..." She looked hypnotized..the blood rushed in again,all those disgusting bugs eating away at my body..

And now I was falling in mid air..down..down..floating in mid air pills..surrounded by blurred faces,un-recognizible. The numbers 01 in a symmetrical pattern over a static like screen.  
...

I awoke on a floor ...it was empty around me the atmosphere was cold and it was all blue and beautiful..."Was it..just a dream?" And with my words I watched the atmosphere shatter,like a mirror,as i sat up sweating looking around. ah..back in my room,on my bed. And there she was sitting on a chair watching outside the window..it **must** have been a dream..but i honestly couldn't tell anymore. I heard the tone of my computer,a new message had been received. "Another from Konor?What do you want," i yelled at the monitor,as Konor's face appeared before me. "Daisuke why were you talking to him!" "..talking to who?" "You know who I'm talking about..i saw you,talking to him. After all the warning messages i sent you!Don't you care about the virus?the rumors?Don't you know! and you have the nerve to converse with him?What are you going to do?..make your choice,Daisuke and stop playing games!" I sighed,frustrated. Konor was making no sense at all. What messages?This was the first one i had gotten from him all week. and talking to who? "Konor..i wasn't even in the scene today,i haven't had time to log on since last time we talked." "..So now you're lying to me?" I shook my head. I had no time for this. I would be late for school.

Opening my locker,i sighed a sigh of relief "Oh thank God." "ahh!" I looked over next to me as a young blue haired girl had opened her locker,red liquid erupted from it...blood..a snake and beatles "No..." I slammed my locker shut and ran into the bathroom locking the door. I stood at the sink looking at the mirror,splashing my face with water,and looked back into the mirror. Back arched, breathing hard,my face was wet and my eyes were dark..slowly they darkened even more..

Horns,blood shot red eyes,a fangfull grin and jade black hair."You're Dead! hahahahaha" i watched as the face slowly spun to change into the face of Ken.."Daisuke..what's the matter Daisuke?Is this life to much for you..were both the same,him and I..Poor baby,do you want out?Well its simple. just kill everyone you love..nothing's too hard for you,doser!"

The face slowly changed back again,laughing maniacly. I screamed out in horror,and stumbled backwards into a stall, holding myself in the corner,rocking back and forth**.."I hope you don't think she actually loves you...no one loves you..you die"** "GO AWAY!" i yelled at the top of my lungs,breathing heavily i took out the bottle of pills from my pocket...I threw it into the toilet and flushed it..Instead of going down,the bottle shot out at my head,then from the toilet came snakes again,the bugs crawling soon covering every inch of the bathroom.I felt my mouth being pulled open,i couldn't close my jaws as bottles flew at me pills everywhere. I got up running into another stall and lunged for the toilet on my knees,i covered my mouth and gagged a few times**. "I hope you didn't think you could get rid of me!"** I ran to the mirror and punched it with force,it shattered..With a fist,i kept hitting the mirror "GO AWAY GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The door swung open,and there i was, sitting in a corner off the stall, in front of the principal "What's going on in here?" he said. A young boy standing next to him spoke,"I told you,we all heard the screams."I looked at him..all that **couldn't** have been a dream,it was just too realistic. With pure disgust on my face i got up and ran out of there,out of the bathroom,out of the school,straight into a empty park i fell on my face in the grass,breathing heavily i took out my bottle again."Im sorry,Daisuke" I looked next to me and there she was...she kissed my forehead and i embraced her."why..your always everywhere i need you..why are you always here!Promise me you'll stay..." "Daisuke...I love you...why would i leave?" I smiled somewhat and nodded.."I wouldn't know.."  
**" NO ONE WANTS YOU!"**  
I sat up..."Not again." "Oh Daisuke...I know you hear the voice..just ignore it..come with me.." I glanced over to her dully..was she going crazy,or what?I simply stood up and started walking off "Ive "came" with you too many times..and now this cycle has just got to stop..i love you but..Goodbye" And with those last words i finally found the strength to leave..well at least i thought i did..walking off,She held me by the wrists.

"Daisuke..You can't just leave,because there's something you don't understand.." "Oh really!" I turned around staring at her,wild-eyed. "Really,Kyoko? I never would have guessed! Because we all know how perfect my life has been..Kyoko tell me right now exactly what is going on. Because i know that there has to be an explanation to whats going on!..I..I can't even remember whats in my dreams,and what is reality anymore.." I watched her eagerly. I honestly had no control over my thoughts anymore..i began to wonder if i was even actually there talking with her,or if that was a dream too. "There is no such thing as reality."

Great. More riddles. Thats exactly what i was looking for,Kyoko. Thanks-a-fucking-lot.

"Daisuke..there have been no dreams..you haven't slept for the past 4 days-" "Don't you dare tell me theres been no dreams!I dreamt of ken in the mirrior,i dreamt of scenesters eating normies! i dreampt of being attacked by a bottle of pills for fucks sake!" "Daisuke..you weren't dreaming,you were in the scene."

Silence.

I couldn't say a thing because something in the back of my mind knew that this could be a possibility. "And you wonder why they call you doser,Daisuke?You wonder why people stopped the dose?because it makes you crazy. you've been in a transition between the scene and the norm,uncontrollably. like a glitch in a system,you're brain is interfering with the pro-actives inside the virus. Its like you're a road block to a 3 ton bull-dowser,in the way,being pushed in 2 directions." Virus?Had she been talking to Konor,and actually believed his non sesne,too? "Its not nonsense Daisuke...its time you accepted the fact that you can't just live a normal life. You made that decision a year ago,when you continued your dose..now its time to make another one."

"A decision?" "..Yes. You see,the virus the something Ken has created..very quickly it takes control of all the identities in the scene,leading to a destruction of the norm,and everything in it who have discontinued their dose." "..so if that goes as planned,i would live?" "Yes..but if _something_ goes wrong,then the scenester's souls will be permenently deleted,and anyone who has been converted or continued their dose will be stuck in the scene." "And that something going wrong...is me..isn't it?" "..exactly." I stood there staring at the ground..how could one stupid little pill cause all of this?My thoughts went back to what she had said about Ken "But if ken created it,then h-." I stopped myself. just as i thought..more lies. "Daisuke,i had to pretend that i didn't know Ken,so i could find you...you don't understand..Ken did convert himself,but with the virus,he has the ability to manipulate his body here in the norm,to try and brainwash you...Daisuke,you know what you have to do." "have to do! Why should i be responsible for this?" "because you're the only one.." "Risk my life to save the people who call me doser?Who do you think I am?" "...You forget the people in your school aren't the only 'normies'.." i sighed,not wanting to accept defeat..but she was right.

To save the norm would mean more than that..it would mean giving everyone a chance to choose life over death..it would also mean saving Kyoko. And it would also mean me possibly converting to the scene..

"Tell me what i have to do." My expression hardened,as Kyoko smiled. "You forget this conversation. From now on,you're not just some doser..but the doser who will save the world...now close your eyes and relax." I did as i was told,and took a deep breath .The familiar pain on her fangs on my neck were here again,but this time another feeling came with it. Not only was there a bite,but what seemed like an injection, too..and all at once every single emotion seemed to pulse through my veins like ice water.

I thought about all the things going on and all the things going on between us..i was too man to cry..at least i thought. I frowned as hot tears filled up my eyes,I clinged to her,she pet my head and sighed closing her eyes "What was i thinking...You're so young. I regret it all..its my fault." "How is it your fault..?" "Thats a whole different story..lets save it for another day,okay?" I nodded. i could tell she wasn't telling me everything,but for some reason i can't explain,i felt content with whatever answer she gave me..and within a matter of seconds i started to believe i deserved whatever pain she gave me. To save the world,i know i would need her..hell to save myself,i would need her. I had a lot to learn. I smiled childishly and shrugged...What the hell was happening to me? "I knew you would come with me..i wrote a letter to your parents that you went off to America with an older friend of yours to be an artist.." (Art?I hate art! that was crap they wouldn't go for that...but instead,) I smiled "Okay." See?this is what was happening to me.."Lets get you to my house.."And after that..i remember no more but her soothing voice..


	4. Devestator Celebrator

**Ch.3: Devestator;Celebrator  
**_"She leaves 'em cold in the dark..." _

_"Obedience could drive a man to accomplish great things.Or, die."_

"Are you ready?"

I simply nodded,swallowing all my last minute fears-Feeling my pride also slide down my throat,along with it."As r-ready as I'll ever be,"I stuttered.

"Okay,then on my count of three...one...," I concentrated on clearing my mind."two...," I place my index finger over the submit key,closing my eyes."THREE!" I pressed down...and to my surprise,nothing happened. "Um..Kyoko?" "What," she snapped. "The scene isn't accessible at the moment." I pointed to the monitor,as her eyes squinted to read the tiny words _try again later_.-This had never happened before.

In a fit of rage,she slammed her palms down on the desk."dammit," she yelled. "Damn you Ken," She began pacing back and forth. "He's moving quicker than i thought..control of even the access codes?Now what!" I shrugged. "It's _okay_," lips forming a smile,i placed my hand on her shoulder. As if giving her permission to not hide her feelings behind anger."The hell it is!" She flung out of my grasp,flinching,as if my hands were leaking acid." I don't really need to practice fighting and all..Why don't we try another time?another day?" The glare she shot gave me was my answer. "Because there Is no time. Everyday we waste here,another day he has to work. We have to be ahead of the game,Daisuke. If we can't go to the Scene,guess we'll have to make our own." "And how do you plan to do that," I spat. "Have me wrestle with robotic barbie dolls?" She smirked."Even better...," She expanded her arms. "Here I am,Davis. A terrifying,brain-washed,kitsune. Standing gaurd at Ken's fortress." I gave her an exasperated look,raising my eyebrows. "..Nani?" She did nothing but chuckle. "What?" i repeated,louder. "Well come on,hit me!" I smirked,cracking my knuckles-we'd be done in no time.

"Daisuke...Davis?..wake up,_doser_!"

The slap across my left cheek,forced my eyes to spring open. As i sat up,it felt like every muscle in my body was a worn-out rubber band,that had been stretched far passed its limits."Here,drink this," I took the cup of clear liquid from her hands,taking a sip.

"Thanks...what happend?" I chuckled. "Did you get annoyed i was kicking your ass,and go crazy on me?" She frowned. "Actually,you didn't land one single hit." My expression was gone. All i could manage to escape my lips was an "eh.."

"Thats pretty sad,Davis. Pathetic. Im not trying to shoot your self-esteem,but you need much more practice. I'm not even half as strong as the things at Ken's place-and they wont go easy on you." I sighed. Thinking about the battles ahead of me made my head spin,not to mention my killer toothache. I never thought about how it must feel to grow in fangs,until now. I stuck my finger in my mouth,slowly massaging my gums. In a way,the pressure made them hurt even more..but in a good way. A strange-soothing way. "Oh,that reminds me!I suppose you'll need to learn how to feed-on your own. No more of those nasty,baked, human disasters you called food. How else will you survive in the scene?" I groaned,not finding enough strength for a vocal protest.

Not only would I have to defeat these creatures in the near-future,Id have to devour them,too?It was times like these where i missed the good old human days. Where the most fighting i ever had to do was on the vintage video games;and sushi was my only meal. Strolling along the alley ways of 54th st.,behind the local venue,i felt at home. The icy wind caressing my skin felt soothing,not bitter. No longer did it feel like ice-sickles taking a jab at my skin,bringing forth my pleas for a sweatshirt. Now it felt like a refreshing splash of cold water against invisible heat-bumps,as if my blood was over-heating inside of me. The moonlight casting a shadow of another's body's silhouette,pouncing from rooftop to rooftop above me,made the night seem almost perfect. Yet something still set an eerie tone,felt unnatural -wrong. Maybe the fact that i was on my way to consume a living person?I shuddered at the thought. Concentrating on the ground beneath my feet,i heard a whispered "go",forcing me to look up.

bingo.

Before me,casually walked a young girl-my age i suppose. She was stumbling,searching through her purse and pockets for something .About 20 yards away was the street(she must have been searching for her keys,i concluded.)Swiftly,I made my way up to her from behind. In one slight movement,I had un-tied her ponytail,dropping the ribbon on the ground. She turned quickly,but no body stood before her eyes. The girl bent down to pick up her ribbon-a deadly mistake. I nudged the back of her lknee with my foot,causing her to collapse. The sound of her legs scraping the concrete was sharp,clear,slow-music to my ears. In a matter of seconds,I had her by the wrists,pinned face first against the brick wall. With my knee on her lower back,i slowly pushed downward,the side of her face sliding down the wall. The ripping,and tearing sound again-lovely. At the sound of her scream,I let go,slipping into the shadows. The girl turned her head from side to side vigorously. confused,scared,-emotions she shouldn't have shown-for i smiled.

"Daisuke!What the hell do you think you're doing!" The annoyed voice came from above,i shook my head. Damn Kyoko. She watched me taking my sweet time,and it was as gratifying as pushing her buttons one at a time;her patience gone. But i couldn't help it..i just couldn't stand the way she killed-like a ninja. She'd Come at you from behind,and in one slice your life was gone,you had no time to even realize your death awaited you.

I liked to play,have fun. I enjoyed that the girl knew she was being hunted-just not by who. I wanted her to suffer so much,that minutes felt like eternities,she would cry and _beg_ or death-And then when she least expected it,my face would make that wish come true. I felt a shiver-like wave of sensation make its way from the tips of my fingers,down to the soles of my feet...what am i saying?

I watched Kyoko's body gently land in between me and he girl. By the time i had realized that her katana was not dangling from her waist,the other girl's body had hit the floor,Motionless,in a growing pool of crimson blood. "How...**dare** you be so _nice_ to a victom-a meal!" She screeched,swinging around to face me. "If you're going to mess around and waste time,just appear to have feelings for it,i suppose. You came here to get a job done,so get it done,and leave. Hell,lie if you have to,but-"

"Is that what you're doing to me?" I stood my ground,eye to eye with her. "...what? Where on Earth did you get that idea,Daisuke?" As much as i tried,i couldn't hide the hurt in my eyes. "All this time..it's been different. It's like now,I'm just a student to you..a burden..you "love me",soften me up. Prepare me,then throw me away..and then you're gone. I'm gone. I know as soon as this whole...stupid..," My insides were killing me,and i couldn't even finish what i was saying-although i didn't need to. I felt the warmth of her arms around me,as i wished things would stay simple,forever. She laughed,kissing my forehead."Sh...just shut-up,Daisuke..you don't know what you're talking about." and she was exactly right. Something inside of me felt re-assured all over again,because-_that_ was the Kyoko I knew.

"Oh,look,what do we have here?"

I heard an infamous snicker in the background. "America,eh?tsk..Ameri-pussy,maybe." However,when the tall stick-like figure made its way around the corner,the cinnamon brown hair revealed not who i had in mind. He came in-between Kyoko,and I,resting his hand on my head,looking me up and down. "So...this is your nutty,little fuck-toy? I should have known you'd go and mess this up...you really need to get your priorities straight,woman." He grinned,the moonlight reflecting of of his fangs. "No-," Kyoko began,I interrupted."Tai!...you're a v-vampire,too?" "No shit?"he spat,sarcasticly. My mouth hung open...too many things were being un-raveled at once. Kyoko pushed me aside,standing infront of Tachi,looking anxious.

"Just what do you want?And no he's not my 'nutty little fuck-toy'-" "Oh,no he can't be!he's your soulmate,right?He must be your five foot five,knight in shining armor..and you'll live happily ever after,right?" She pouted. " I love Daisuke...always and forever-.." her voice trailed off into silence at the dull look he gave her. His voice softened,suddenly. "..Oh yeah?..well just remember..," Taichi took a few steps closer to her,leaning down to her ear. In a meer whisper,said "Thats exactly what you said to me..."He stopped. The two stood side by side,facing opposites;his left should touching her right. They both seemed to be staring off into a whole different dimension,retrieving memories that should have been buried and forgotten about,forever. Tachi shoved his hands in his pockets. "If you plan on breaking this kid...you better do it quick..young minds are so fragile these days..."-And with that said,he dissapeered into the darkness.

I stared at Kyoko,tightening my fists. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Taichi?"

Silence,once again.

"Because it wasn't important," she finally added. "Besides...,"she started walking off in the same direction as Taichi,and i didn't try to stop her. "Ive got business to attend to...see you in the morning." "But...Kyoko," I started. "Just eat!"-And there i was alone,stuck with a dead body. Setting myself down next to it,I took a deep breath. " Well..time to dig in." Very slowly,i swiped my finger from her arm,collecting blood,to my mouth.

And you know what?

It was the best taste Ive ever experienced.

The dark-haired vixen sat on the side of the mattress,sipping a glass of cold sake. The young man occupying the other half of the bed,also held a glass-which shattered between his fingers. "Dammit Kyoko! Don't you see? You've already had your chance at love!This only concerns sending Daisuke off-prepared! love will only get in the way!" He slammed his fist on his leg,as she stayed calm,sipping her glass. "You don't just kidnap him,keep him to yourself,and hope that everything will just go away and be okay!Its his destiny...only Daisuke...If it was meant for Ken to rule,then just.." He sighed,giving Kyoko the _'aren't you listening'_ look.

"Look...i've been in this game 200 yrs longer than you,don't you think i know what I'm doing?" Kyoko simply snickered to herself,then purred in delight. "Yes,yes.20 yrs longer,and I'm still better. You don't know a trap when your sitting in one..." Taichi jumped up from the bed,but it was too late. Fishnet clung his body to the ceiling,as he spat and cursed. "Watch your mouth,christian-boy!" She stood heading towards the door. "This time,I'm in control of this mission...whether the you like it or not. Keep quiet,and I _might_ invite you to our anniversary!"

without another word,she was gone. Taichi,left alone in the darkness,sighed."...women."


	5. The Beginning of the end

**Ch.4:The beginning of the end**

_"Adrenaline.."_

Sunlight flooded the room like a tsunami,as Kyoko tilted the blinds open. I stood in the center of the room,panting heavily. Quickly tearing off the slender visor from my face,it revealed blood-shot red eyes. Shuffling over to the monitor,I fingered the log-off command. Sweat dripped from my face,down my arms,the small amount of clothing I wore,soaked. We both stood in silence for a moment,until my shallow,forced breaths seemed to tear Kyoko from her own thoughts.

"Daisuke! What's the matter?".Although she rushed over to me,everything seemed to be moving in slow-mo. I felt her hands on my shoulders,leading me over to the bed. She carefully sat me down,but I just collapsed onto my back,limbs sprawled out."Your pulse..." I felt her cold fingers against my wrist,momentarily. Then her hands rested on what I thought was my stomach...Her gasp reveled that her hands had found nothing more than ribs and hipbones.

"When was the last time you ate,Daisuke?"

"Last night..." I took a deep breath in-between words. "My first real meal,remember?" She frowned,shaking her head."No," she said,harsh fully.

I didn't understand.

"No..." She weeped. "Its all my fault..." She was confusing me. What did no mean?

"Daisuke I've been gone for 4 days...You've been on that simulator,non-stop?" I tried to smile. "I wanted to prove to you..i was strong enough..and if not,I wanted to become stronger..." I stopped abruptly,looking her in the eyes. She simply shook her head,attending to my chest with damp clothes. Why even try?Emotions weren't my expertize...now all my mind knew of was to take a jab that-a-way,counter-attack this way,upload deletion files at 20...

I had it all figured out.

Or so i thought.

It was in that deep moment of pondering,I finally realized there was one thing i didn't understand. One thing my mentality complex couldn't grasp.

-Ken's actions.

It was clear...that his intentions were to scare me into discontinuing my dose,giving up,and setting all of norm-kind to Annihilation-simple. However his alternative made no sense. I would live,normies would leave,scenesters wouldn't change too dramatically. The only downside would be me-stuck in the scene. Before,I would protest missing family,Kyoko and a normal like...but now it didn't make any sense. Why would that matter to him?Me separated from Kyoko..had she done something?Who knows,but maybe i wouldn't have to live with it..Why let Ken win either way?Maybe i could change the rules...maybe i could.-Earth to doser- Maybe I could make it to the scene,first?Before plotting a revolution.

My thoughts slowly floated back. What could she have done to make Ken want such a lethal revenge...I looked at her face-smiling,sincere. I sighed."How do i keep getting myself into these predicaments?"."Sh...you need to rest,really"-So i did.

_"Daisuke,you don't know what it feels like..."_

_I didn't want to hear any of it,none of it at all. However he just wouldn't leave me alone,let me be in peace. It was as if there was an under-lying message he had been trying to send._

_"You think being outcast all of your life is so tough?Hah. Please!"_

_The sarcasm was clear,but his dialouge didn't cut through me as usual. This wasn't the harsh, attacking boy i knew...this sounded more like pleading,understanding._

_"Try being expected to live up to the standards-and go even higher..having people to impress. Its not as simple as being called a name,and knowing who you can and cannot trust.." What was he talking about?"Out of all people I could have sworn I could trust him...my own brother. Surely he wouldn't try and steal her...or maybe it was her i couldn't trust?She LEFT me..I can't let you..."_

_Kyoko?Are you talking about Kyoko?I mouthed the words,but no sound came in response. "I'm sorry...Daisuke...everything will never be okay. Theres no such thing as happily-ever-after."_

Forcing my eyes open,back to reality,I stared at Kyoko. To my surprise,Taichi stood next to her,a sly grin danced across his lips. Sorrow swam through Kyoko's eyes,all of her tears could have flooded the room. Tai,impatient with the silence,rested his hands on her shoulders."It must be done..." She simply nodded,sending me an air-kiss,her eyes doing all the talking."I promise..." escaped my lips. And everything after that...was nothing more than a lost memory.

Short strainds of amber red hair made swift movements,as the slightest breeze tickled the boy's senses.He sat,slouched over at his desk,foot tapping,one hand impatiently drumming the desk-top,as the other tapped a fingers reached up to flip the untammed bangs out of his eyes.His bottom lip stuck out,pouting,."It has been 3 hours...where the HELL is she!"The pencil in his right hand snapped,lead shavings dusting over the desk.The sick habits the boy had to obtain,just to survive began to disgust him.however,late clients bothered him even more...It had been 3 full months since his last goodbye to the norm.Ever since then it was blood-shed here,blood-shed there,deletions,deletions...And now the final day had arrived,and the plan he had all figured out went topsy turvy.

A loud knock on the door ripped his mind away."Finnaly.." He stood up very slowly,elegantly sweeping across the room,opening the door.A young red-head girl stood height at his chest.Her large hazel eyes stared up at him,happiness seemed to ooze out from them."Daisuke!"she hugged him.he groaned,closing the door. "So hows the little mision thing going for you?..did i tell you about-" As the girl went on blabbing,Daisuke rolled his eyes behind her back,heading to the kitchen to fix her a glass of water,she followed.He sighed...and now ontop of his patience,his Stamnia was running low.He couldn't take it anymore.

---

The girl collapsed onto the bed matress panting heavily,as Daisuke climbed over her,planting playful kisses over her neck.She glanced down at him,and gasped "Again?..Already?" "mm...not quite"He responded,bareing a vampire's 2 prized posessions gleaming in the darkness.He clamped his hand over the girl's mouth before she had time to scream. "God,how i love breakfast in bed...Now be a good meal and hold still.."

---

In a rush,I fumbled to clean up after myself.Hearing Konor lectureme on the last day,was the last thingI needed.Body in the disposal shoot,lucky jacket with hidden pockets,and I was finally ready.Holding the picture frame betweenmy fingertips,I rubbed the smooth surface of glass,I imagined the smootheness of skin..."This is for you,Kyoko...I knew there had to be another way.." I sat the frame on the desk,reaching out for the door-knob.

"Daisuke."

My head swiveled back,meeting eye to eye with Konor."Good luck," He smiled.I smiled back. "_And for you...my friend.may we be able to reach a true state of normal..friendship_" I thought,heading out the door.

The cold,un-forgiving streets of the scene now felt like a warm set of arms,embracing me tightly as memories flew past me like a whiff of refreshing wind on slow decline.The months of Konor by my side,made me feel a bit more at ease..but still didn't take the pain away.The pain of the fact,knowing,that to win id have to kill many of the people i was trying to save.Once again it made no sense..glancing down at my watch,i shook my head.Being late for the meeting Ken arranged,didn't help what i was trying to pull off.It didn't make it look like i wanted to reason with him,not fight.For us to come to an agreement..try and save some lives,even though many had been lost already.But when push came to shove i knew he would want me stuck in the scene no matter who died-and that was where I'd have to step in,and make my own way.

_our own way._

Nothing but more blood shed-just as i expected.When i finnaly arrived at the door,the deep breath did nothing to help soothe me.I reached my hand out,but the door opened automaticly.There behind a large desk,sat Ken.Or so i thought.

"Ah!welcome my boy..do come inside.We don't have much time..seeming as how late you arrived." I stared at him.Eye to eye.Already regrettiing i had come...with the computer in front of him all booted up it was clear his mind was set.No more normy-Me stuck in the scene.

"You're right...we dont have much time.So lets get right to it...Who needs to the norm anyway?"

He grinned."I knew you'd come around.."standing from his desk,he sat the visor on his face,handing over one to me as i did the same."You see that?"He said.

Of course i saw it.And it made me sick.It was the same vision in my doser-days-dream.Piles of bodies around one large building..crazy-eyed scenesters picking over the bodies,some still alive.Horrified,i swallowed the bile climbing up my throuat,trying my hardest to keep my composture.

"Great isn't it?...only this time it isn't a dream.You've invested in something great.Give er' here." He reached out his hand to shake mind,and i extended my left hand to do the same.This was the 3rd time we had met,andI was sure he wouldn't have by now known my ways..my attack movements..predictable to the oh-so-smart Ken.I might as well go ahead with what i planned..not be a coward.Who needs the norm?Those words now felt as if i actually meant them...

Then i remembered the night,the first night Kyoko showed me how a true hunt was done..And that wasn't even the memory to spark my decision.Shaking Ken's hand,the other moved voluntarily,quickly- i imagined the katana in Kyoko's hand.

As my own met his stomach.

His hand immediantly let go of mine,he gasped for a meer second trying to catch his breath,a smile still on his face."Daisuke...thought..you were smarter then this..you think..a meer..knife-wound..will..kill me?"

And at that moment i smiled,too."This is no meer knife."I twisted the kinfe around in his gut once,then the clicked the applicater open,and Within a matter of seconds the expression on his face dropped..he too knew what had happend. "I hope you like Aresnic" I smiled.Walking out of that horrid room.

The memory of just Kyoko,was enough to spark my decision.

----------------

Tachi shook his head,snickering."I knew youd give in..."

Kyoko,stern as ever stopped into the small pod,typing away at the keyboard."You're so difficult...Why can't you just say goodbye?Hug me?Do something for one last time!"She sighed,looking over to Taichi,holding a small remote control.

"Jesus,Kyoko...You're converting,not dying."He frowned,standing from his seat.

"It might as well be the same thing...".She also frowned,looking down to the floor.."Im just wasting my time here."She sighed.

"Oh shut up and go get your lover!"-With that She looked up at him,eyes sparkling,she nodded."I have to find him...goodbye Taichi.i'll never forget you!" "Bah." he spat."Im not one for goodbyes..get outta here,woman.Damn."

"You're such an asshole,Taichi...I love it."She smiled,one last time.He pressed the single button on the remote,as she did the same to the moniter.A flash of light hung over their heads for about one minute,then Taichi walked out,closing the door on a lifeless body on the floor.

**You don't feel the pain..."**

A loud crash erupted the building,as the fragile boy came through the roof,roughly.He sat briefly rubbing his skull for a moment "Ow...i knew it wasn't the plan,but there must have been an easier way to get out of the scene." The boy shook his head furiously,standing up,he dusted himself off,glancing around the room.A sudden surge of energy ran through his veins,as he rushed out the door "Kyoko..." he said to himself.starting down familiar streets.

**"Too much is not enough" **

Thinking back,i had spent over 2 months in the scene,it was definently longer than i expected. What if she had forgotten about me?What if she had given up and found..someone else?  
**"Nobody said this stuff makes any sense...We're hooked again"**

Long strands of hair moved like a wave as the young girl ran through the dark streets. Half of her brain knew why she was here,the other half still wasn't sure what the word love meant. All she knew was that no matter how long it took,she would find him..she loved him.

**"Adrenaline keeps me in the game "**

Even if she had found another,i felt as if i didn't care..just to see her beautiful face,to hold her in my arms was enough. Even if she had _thought _she found another...**  
"Adrenaline,you don't even feel the pain "**

Although my legs now became sore,i couldn't stop..id left her once,and i wasn't about to re-live the whole thing.  
**"Wilder than your wildest dreams "**

She sighed,looking up to the sky,wishing it would comfort her."I never even dream t id be chasing after a boy.."**  
"When you're going to extremes ,It takes adrenaline "**

But now,neither dreams or nightmares could tear her from her journey to get what she wanted. Needed. No matter how much her lungs craved air,at a walking pace.

**"Sail through an empty night.."**

The sun was long gone,but i couldn't stop-i had to find her..tell her how sorry i was. How i really meant what i said,even if i hadn't proven it before,now i could. by being here for her.

**"It's only you and I who understand ,There is no plan. "**

Finally,reaching the house he had informed her on...she finally had a chance to breath. Slowly she opened the door,and as expected Konor sat at the kitchen table. She sighed,relieved. Until his words hit her hard.."What plan?"

**"Run through the speed of sound,Every thing slows you down."**

I found the house just in time,i knew my legs couldn't take anymore running. I slowed my pace,slowly opening the door.**  
"And all color that surrounds you...Are bleeding to the walls "**

My eyes focused on her body,lying there. My mouth hung open. I rushed over to her,shaking her."Kyoko...wake up!"To my surprise her eyes sprung open..but it wasn't her.**  
"All the things you really need... Escape velocity "**

"But..."I couldn't help the tears flowing out of my eyes. I couldn't go back now..What was i to do?I had no idea he would find a way to return to the scene!All i had gone through to keep us together..and it wasn't enough?

**"Too much is not enough...Nobody gave it up. "**

I sat,next to Kyoko's body..listening to a none-Kyoko voice. Rambling on with random numbers,informing me that the converting process was finally complete..

**"Point of no return...see how the buildings burn.. "**

And i knew i couldn't go back...i knew she couldn't go back..My mind reverted to all i had gone through,for her. for us. The dead bodies..the burning houses...**  
**I knew what had to be done..even though it was a long-shot. There was no point in me here..living..here.

**  
"Light up the night, Such pretty sight "**

She stared out the window,up into the sky. Oblivious to the fact that soon,his soul would be floating up there..searching for her  
**"I'm not the kind ..."**

I couldn't help but let the warm deposits of salt water sting my eyes,and rundown my face,dripping onto my arm. I gave one last look at her body,wishing i would see her..the real her again.  
**"To lay down and die"**

by her side,the syringe was still there..still warm.  
**"Adrenaline"**

I reached out,and grabbed it,knowing exactly what to do.**  
"Screaming out your name."**

I couldn't take it anymore."Kyoko!Why did you do it!" The tears,proof of crying..lack of strength,tasted awful.**  
"Adrenaline"**

Pressing the needle to my skin.**  
"You don't even feel the pain"**

I didn't feel it go in. **  
"Wilder than your wildest dreams"**

"Kyoko...I told you Id never give up on you"**  
"When you're going to extremes..."**

Last i remember was feeling my head hit the floor.I would have yelped out in pain...but it wasn't there.I wasn't there.I prayed for luck to make those dreams come true.**  
"It takes adrenaline"**

**END! Gawh i hope you all liked it! Well,I don't own The character Daisuke Motomiya or Taichi from Digimon!The song is "Adrenaline" by Bush.Reviews,much?**


End file.
